Bring it
by Abunai8
Summary: Luke was always pretty popular with girls...and guys what happens when he's getting fought over by three people? And he loves two? but he can only choose one...


Luke was always pretty popular with girls...and guys

whats happens when he's getting fought over by 3 ppl?and he loves two? but he can only choose one...

**Bring It**

Luke wiped the blood from his bottem lip, the taller blue haired boy walked closer " hows it feel? hurts doesnt it?" he smirked

Luke just stode back up, dusting his pants off, what did he do to get into this situation anyway?

the other boy just spit on the ground " am sick of you getting away with everything because your a 'fon fabre' it doesnt make you anymore important!!!

or any better!! SO WAY DOES THE GIRL I LIKE HAVE TO LIKE YOU!?" he was getting ready to punch luke again, Luke closed his eyes getting ready for his next

un-deserved punishment, but nothing happened...he slowly opened his eyes someone was standing infront of him...it was Guy...his bestfriend

"guy?" luke gasped realizeing that guy had a firm grip on both the blue haired boys wraists " what the hell!? let go of me!" he paniced abit

" never, ever touch luke again...." guy said simply, camly and quite coldly " alright whatever just let me go!" he yelled pulling away guy let go and the boy fell back onto his butt.

even tho the little 'fight' was over guy still seemed abit...aggravated. " thank you guy" i smiled " your my bestfriend luke so i will always protect you..." he smiled back i felt alot better knowing i whould always have guy around not to just protect me but to...just be there. "Luke!" i turned to see Tear " hey tear" i said she was still in her gym clothes " i heard about that fight, are you alright??" she asked brushing my arm " am ok" i said " no...your not your lip is bruised....am sorry this is all my fault" she touched my swollened bottem lip " how is it your fault he was just being a stupid basturd, i have been in fights before this is nothing" i smiled...which

hurt...owww........... " its all because he asked me out and i told him i already liked someone...." her head hung low, " luke if i hadnt told him i liked you this whouldnt have happened....." she sunded sorta guilty.....wait what did she just say....." Tear its not that big of a deal it was only a couple punches!!!" i laughed scratching the back of my head " Luke you are so clueless sometimes! i just told you i like you!" she giggled " oh...." i didnt really know what to say....never really thought of tear that way....oh shit guy! i forgot all about him! " wait" when i looked back he was just standing there with a bothered look on his face..."well luke??" tear tapped her

foot impatiently " well what?" i asked still turned towards Guy " are we??" she sounded irritated " are we what?" i said turning to face her again, ....she looked angier than she sounded...."dateing luke, are we dateing?" she said looking a little less pissed " uh why whould we be..." i said pretty confused " because i finally just admitted i like you! and all you can do it act like an idiot and stare at Guy while am talking to you!" her eyebrow was twitching " uhhhhh...ok...." that all i said....." fine luke!...if you ever return my feelings tell me until then....screw off!" she glared running off her long pony tall swaying behind her...."wow Tear is confusing, she likes me but she told me to screw off" i spoke mostly to myself but also to guy " yeah..i thought you liked Tear?" he said slowly " well not alot i mean i really just like being friends....she can be sorta, scary sometimes" i laughed lighty.

" oh i see....is there anyone you do like?" Guy asked nudgeing me " ummm i-i cant-" i stopped think over what i was about to say, there was only 1 person i really liked...but i know that will never happen...but i care so much but.....i just...." i-i cant tell you" i said blushing a little " aww why not??? c'mon luke were friends arent we? if you tell me i'll tell you!" he grined a huge Guy grin " n-no its embarassing!! i like someone i shouldnt..." i mumbled " so do i" he said rather hopelessly i had a guilty feeling in my stomach like i was the reason for Guys regretful and depressed mood lately " who do you like luke?? if you tell me i'll tell you" he just kept smiling this had to be the happiest i had seen him in days, "ok...i like-"

Short yes....but am ending it here cliffhanger YEAHHHH

so if you like it tell me and i will continue this bad story and its bad grammer ^^


End file.
